No
by Kurisutaru
Summary: This is set in the first season, but it sways after the collection of the last rainbow crystal


Kurisutaru kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com No Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH...BLAH, BAH, BLAH BLAH! --- did you say something?? *blinks blinks* July 2002  
  
Usa Day fic!! YES I WROTE SOMETHING!! MWAHHAHAH, in your face!! *runs* This is based on a dream I had A VERY LONG TIME AGO, about sailor moon...@_@ man, you know when I'm crazy....hoho....  
  
This is set in the first season, but it sways after the collection of the last rainbow crystal... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a typical day in my abstract life. I waved goodbye to the dreadful school as I finished detention ten minutes early. Ms. Haruna had yet another date. Everything was good, well, as good as good could be. I pranced in the Crown Arcade in hope of reviving my dying mind. I flashed a smile and the usual order to Motoki. He left after the ritual greeting to make the order, leaving me to sit and contemplate life...  
  
Not that there was much to think about. I know what you must be thinking, a typical teenager, all we need to think about is back stabbing friends, and boyfriends we can never obtain. But as fate would have it, this typical ditsy teenage, holds the power to protect this planet from some ugly unsuspecting doom. Wonderful isn't it?  
  
I looked to the calendar on the wall, and noticed that a full moon was occurring on my birthday this year, well actually today. As it goes, schools in Japan, don't get breaks in the summer, no matter how much I've pleaded. However, school trips have begun, and my other friends, in other classes and schools have just left for them. I don't leave till next week. Yes I admit, I do feel kind of disappointed, but there is no reason to blame anyone. After all the day continues, and I continue to hope no disgusting youma pops up.  
  
Motoki had brought my order right on time and wished me a wonderful birthday. It's true I do use this watch of mine, just, not necessarily to get me to school on time. I find myself constantly staring at watches and clocks, as if waiting for something. I shook my head, 'Usagi you're going nuts again,' I said to myself. I glanced at the clock on the wall again, ten minutes till the spawn of Satan arrives, every weekday at four thirty.]  
  
No, please no.  
  
The bells chimed on the door, and he saucers in with his usual mysteriously sly grin. Honestly, the devil knew what he was doing when he put his personal servant in that body. What did you expect? I'm oblivious to the man's looks? No, unfortunately quite the opposite. But I have morals, and liking the spawn of Satan, is not one of them.  
  
I rolled my eyes and began our daily ritual. "Baka, who told you, you could sit next to me?" I barked while chewing my straw to my chocolate shake. He tilted his head over, and his bangs swept across his eyes in an intriguing dance. "Odango, I sat here before you where born, now please." He gestured at the space in the booth across the arcade. I shot him the usual glare and turned back to my food, however we all know, that our conversation never ends quite this fashionably.  
  
"So Odango, what are you doing here so late? Detention again? You could never get on time in the mornings the way you run over people." Mamoru commented.  
  
I sipped my drink, and turned to answer that baboon, "For your information, you are the only one I run over, and you are the only reason why I'm late EVERY morning. You should feel special Mamoru-Baka, after all I only run over you! (And a few poles, and benches, and occasionally a fire hydrant, but he didn't' need to know that...)" I batted my eyes at him in a mocking fashion.  
  
"Special?! Odango, pick someone else to kill every morning, I'd gladly give up my right, after all with that weight you've been putting on, I don't know how I can possible withstand your weight much longer."  
  
Oh, he did it, and he always was good at it, pushing just the PERFECT buttons. I slyly went closer to him grabbing his school uniform tie, and the rest of my unwanted shake. We were millimeters apart, and it seemed, to have affect this cocky senior as well, for something flicked in his eyes. Oh! Oops! The shake was to his lap, and I was out the door.  
  
I giggled as I stumbled quickly up the street and towards home, it was my birthday, I deserve a little dirty fun. So what if, he didn't know it was my birthday? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dinner, when I started to feel strange. No, it wasn't my mother's wonderful birthday dinner, but something else. I felt clammy, and tinglely, I starred at my watch again, it was eleven at night. I shivered, something was happening...  
  
Luna swept across my feet, "Happy Birthday Usagi." I smiled, "Thank you Luna." She watched me as I was stiff and stared off.  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Concern filled her eyes. I ignored her question, surely it's just me being silly. "Come on Luna, let's go to sleep, tomorrow is a Saturday, and the Ami and Makato will be coming back from the school trip and Minako arrives in the morning."  
  
Minako Aino, she was the newest addition to the scouts, we met her shortly after the collection of the last crystal...  
  
Luna followed not asking any questions. I took a shower, and left my hair to dry in the night, and changed into my fluffy bunny pajamas. However, it was in sleep, that I started to realize what was wrong, dreadfully wrong...  
  
My dream, flashed memory after memory before my eyes, so quickly I couldn't  
  
make out many details, just a blur. I snapped up from the dream, shaken, I dashed down the stairs for a glass of milk, something to calm my nerves, anything.  
  
As I walked down the hall and down the stairs, I noticed a warm strange sensation ripple through me. I looked around the dark hall to find it lit, with something along the lines of fairy dust dancing around me. It wasn't till I reached the bottom floor did I see what happened in that moment.  
  
I pasted the downstairs door mirror, and saw the most horrifying site. It was me, in the mirror, wearing a long white gown, and a gold trimmed corset with fluffy straps that hung past my shoulders. A single golden mark hung over my eyebrows. My  
  
heartbeat quickened, and I stumbled to the wall behind me for support. This, can not be me.  
  
No, please no. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My hair was crumpled beneath me, down in a mass. I was coaching myself to keep breathing as I took in all the details and facts. I had always known, that this day would come, come like this. Had I known, that I was truly this princess? No, but on the first night, after my first time as Sailor Moon, I dreamed a similar dream, out of a memory it seemed. Now, it all came together, I was the princess everyone was searching for. The one person I hoped never to be. I felt my eyes water as I thought of how truly disappointed everyone would be. Klutzy, ditsy, unreliable Usagi Tsukino is the one and only princess to save the world?  
  
No, please no.  
  
However, I wasn't given time to plead, as a realization hit me, if I was the princess, then I would be the holder of the Silver Imperium Crystal. I noticed the glow surrounding me again, and a surge of power follow. Soon rainbow crystals from all around, gathered before in a blinding light.  
  
When the light died, I swallowed hard, a small mass lay within my palms. The crystal. Every rainbow crystal, even the one's that were owned by the Negaverse was melded into this one powerful jewel beneath my fingers. I looked in the mirror again, and winced at the figure before me, at least the crescent moon above my eyebrows disappeared. I was just a girl, with long blond hair, and a beautiful white flowing dress, holding the key to the protecting mankind. Yup, it was just SO much better than before.  
  
I panicked, in fear, I held the power to destroy the world. My family suddenly came to mind, surely the Negaverse would noticed the missing crystals, and the fancy light display did not help. I had to get away, before my family gets hurt in all of this. I dashed out of the house and ran.  
  
The sun was just about to rise over the city of Tokyo, streets were pretty much clear of all traffic, and stores were closed. I dashed across another street in hopes just to get away, away from it all. It pained me to know, that I am the single holder of the fate of the planet. Before, knowing I wasn't alone, that I had my friends, the scouts, and even Tuxedo Kamen to fight along side with me, was most comforting. But  
  
now, I'm alone, all alone. However, there was no time to curl into a ball and wish the world away, reality is much crueler than that. I didn't look as I crossed another street, and before long, I stood there stunned as a truck was headed in my direction. No emotion could cross me. I just stared, hoping, it would hit me, and hoping it wouldn't.  
  
A force ploughed me from behind, and lifted me to safety. My savior set me to my feet, I was still numb and obvious to my surroundings, the only thing I knew, was the keep the crystal in safety. I clutched the crystal closer to me, determined to start running again. But the person that saved me, grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
  
"Odango? Is that you?"  
  
No, please no.  
  
"Mamoru?!" I gasped his name in surprise, now was NOT the time to be meeting him.  
  
He started to lecture me, but I couldn't hear a word, I could only understand the scowl on his face, and his eyes emitting some sort of fear. I cut him off, I needed to start running again.  
  
"Mamoru, I'm fine, now let me be on my way." I said as I tore my arm from his hold.  
  
"Odango, you are not fine, let me take you home now." I looked at him, he sounded worried, actually worried. I shook my head that didn't matter right now, the Negaverse must be out to get me by now, and I had to run.  
  
"Baka! I can take care of myself!" I screamed, and started on my way. Sadly it wasn't soon before I felt my legs fold beneath me, the world swirl into darkness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke to the scent of roses. I snapped my eyes open to find myself in a spacious room. I glanced around at my surroundings in attempt to figure out were I was. My eyes swept over the hunched figure on the side of the bed I was in. Mamoru, he must have picked me up after I fainted. Then the day's events came back to me, and I quickly clenched my hands, the crystal still safely in the palm of my hand. I sighed, and relief swept through me. At least no one has found me yet, but I felt them, still coming.  
  
I carefully climbed out of the bed, and was ready to slip out of the place. But the sound of agony stopped me. I looked at Mamoru, still asleep, but in some sort of pain. He was dreaming, and it didn't seem like a pleasant dream. My heart softened, he did save me after all, I tiptoed over and carefully swept my fingers through his frazzled hair attempting to sooth him from his nightmare. Then I grabbed the bed blanket and carefully set it over him, as he shivered. I looked at him again, and swept the hair from his face, at that moment, my heart leap from its place, he looked wonderful.  
  
Forgetting my current task, I watched him as my heart pounded, I couldn't fool myself, I always knew I had something for him. But I knew it would never be. Saddened, I was ready to leave again, before Mamoru would be in danger. I let myself have a last glance, and a kiss to his forehead and I turned to leave.  
  
I managed to find the door out of the room, and into a small hall. At that point I had figured out that I was in an apartment building. Quickly passing the living room, I found the door, I glanced around to find pearl white sandals, that must have been mine, I slapped them on and rose to leave, only to be embraced from behind.  
  
"Leaving so soon Odango?"  
  
"Mamoru! I should be heading home now, hahahha sorry for scaring you like that." I tried desperately to loosen his hold. Arhhh.... He's so warm and comfortable though, leave it to the spawn of Satan to be comfortable.  
  
"Nice try Odango, you have some explaining to do." He simple said.  
  
'Breathe Usagi, breathe. Just play the Ditz everything will be okay.' I said to myself and answered, "Really, I don't know what there is to explain... Can't a girl feel like running around at night to burn off some calories? Didn't you say I was gaining weight anyway?"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, "At four in the morning?"  
  
I quickly counteracted, "What about you? What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I went jogging."  
  
"And I can't do the same?"  
  
"In a white dress, and a corset?"  
  
"I came back from a party."  
  
"Party? What party?"  
  
'End of the world party... DUH' Was the only thoughts I could think of, "My  
  
birthday party."  
  
Surprise hit him hard, "It's your birthday?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, as his grip loosened, "Well, it WAS my birthday."  
  
Then I watched him circle his apartment looking for something, I heard him yell in the hall, "Wait a minute." He returned with something behind his back, he pulled out his hand and he was holding a single red rose. Mamoru handed it to me and with a lopsided grin he said, "Happy Belated Birthday Odango."  
  
Mamoru had been nice enough to give me a gift? He began to close the space between us. What was he doing, I couldn't tell. He held me with his intense blue eyes and reached a hand up to my face. His head dipped forward, he was so close, closer than this afternoon when I had poured the shake into his lap. He put the flower to my hand and the other still at my face, his eyes never leaving mine. Was he really going to.. to kiss me?! To distract myself, I slowly moved my arm to receive the flower, however I forgot that I was holding the crystal with the same hand. The crystal being too big slipped through the few fingers holding it.  
  
No, please no.  
  
Mamoru with quick reaction skills thrust his hand in the empty air below mine and caught it. He opened his palm to reveal the crystal.  
  
"Odango, what is this?" He asked faintly.  
  
I froze, and remembered what I was doing, I had to run, run before someone found out.  
  
"Its, um, a birthday present." I stuttered as he examined the crystal carefully. I watched as he pulled it away from his gaze and held it in my direction.  
  
"Do you know what this is Odango."  
  
"A crystal?" I said guessingly. What was he getting at?  
  
"Do you mind if I keep it?" I looked at him wide-eyed, gee, let the spawn of Satan have the crystal with the power to control the fate of the planet. HMMM, gee, I wonder.  
  
"Of course not, it's a gift, give it back Mamoru." He tore his gaze to mine.  
  
"Odango, do you know how dangerous this is?"  
  
"Dangerous? humph." I said as I attempted to grab it from his hands, unfortunately he was faster and I toppled on him. I it was when I got up did I figure out what happened, a blinding light flashed and I was on top of Mamoru and he was holding from falling further, the crystal had been knocked from his hand, and rolled a few meters away.  
  
I felt Mamoru's warm breath next to my ear as I squirmed to get out of his embrace. "Odango, you have some explaining to do, and I'm letting you go anywhere until I get some answers."  
  
"Like?" I replied.  
  
"Who really are you Usagi?"  
  
He called me Usagi, he never, not once, not ever. Why now? What did he know?  
  
"Who do you think I am?"  
  
I was pleased at the command in my voice, and waited for his reply. His hold became completely slack, and I slipped off and retrieved the crystal back in my palm. I gazed back to where he was lying, and he didn't really move much. Worried I leaned over him to check if he was okay.  
  
"Mamoru?" He sat up and looked at me, really looked.  
  
Then he pulled into a hug, a sweet, warm hug. He whispered in my ear, "You're scared aren't you? Don't be scared Odango, I'm here for you. I'll always protect you."  
  
I stiffened, the last words he said, I've heard them before from another. The same voice, why didn't I see it before? That's how he knew about the crystal, it was also probably why he was out in the middle of the night. He was wondering what had happened to his own rainbow crystals. Of course he is, Tuxedo Kamen. I collapsed against him and cried my heart out of all the pain, and fear.  
  
I felt safe, comfortable and confident. I felt all the anxiety and stress pour out of me. The last of my sobs subsided, and I took deep breaths to calm down. Mamoru never let me go.  
  
"Odango you are amusing, sweet, strong, everything to me. You are the perfect princess, and I will always believe in your ablities, no matter how much of a klutz you are." He said.  
  
I looked up into his eyes, they were bright as usual, it was then I realized they weren't always bright with mischief, but with love?!  
  
I just grabbed him in a big hug, and squeezed the life out of him. "BAKA you're so cute!!!" I was relieved, he believed in me. He chuckled and held me close.  
  
"Now about the crystal Odango?"  
  
I gasped, how could I forget about the crystal...  
  
Then a crash and a bang sounded.  
  
Mamoru dropped me like a bomb, wailing, yes, wailing, "MY APARTMENT!!!"  
  
I looked to where his lovely displayed vase used to be, and where he now crouched, pulling hair and caressing each broken peace, saying, "My dear baby..." ??? So, the great Mamo-baka weeping on the floor clutching a vase. Great, I've been dumped by a vase.  
  
My heart leaped out in fear, the unwelcome destruction of Mamo's apartment was done by the one and only, Beryl.  
  
No, please no. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beryl stood tall, her eyes strictly glared down on me. How did I know it was she? I really don't know, but I knew it was she. Her eyes practically glowed with anger and hate. Her long wavy red hair extended back in a dominating fan. She extended a slim finger at me.  
  
"Princess, finally we meet again. Where is the crystal?!" Her voice boomed, sending numerous shivers down my spine. I stood up, and held the crystal tighter in my grasp.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I was ready to face my destiny, well, as much as any girl could.  
  
"Beryl..."  
  
*SMASH*  
  
I stared wide-eyed at the crumpled form that was Beryl. Next to her was Mamoru with a pan?!  
  
"Mamo-chan what did you do?!"  
  
His hair scrambled, he looked at me with an innocent face.  
  
"You didn't really think that I'd let her get away with breaking my vase did you?"  
  
No words or thoughts could come to mind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what happens now? Well, probably, I'd heal Beryl of all evil and darkness with the imperial crystal. After a much long waited kiss of course. I wonder if he's any good? Then Mamo-chan and I will go out for a day of shopping.  
  
For a new vase.  
  
Figures, I love the one man that is insane, and a superhero. Not bad for Usagi Tsukino, the moon princess ne? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.....  
  
^^''..  
  
so....  
  
what do you think?! FB ONEGAI!!!! 


End file.
